elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Mara
„Do MARY, która wypełnia Puste i osusza Skały.” - 8 Inwokacji Mara, znana też jako Bogini MiłościRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, Matka MaraFalsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight, Łagodna MatkaPrzewodnik po Bravil – Alessia Ottus – Aedroth, bogini płodności, agrokultury, miłości i współczucia. Występuje zarówno w mitach Altmerów i Nordów, sugerując jej obecność w cesarskiej religii wynikającą z obu tradycjiShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej. Jej symbolem jest zawiązany węzeł, reprezentujący małżeństwoThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Tradycje Dla Nordów jest ona boginią płodności, służką Kyne oraz konkubiną męża Kyne, Shora. Przedstawiana w formie wilczycy. Odpowiedzialna za pozbawienie ludzkiej formy, norskiego boga szczęścia, Saia, który od tej pory musiał przemierzać świat w formie wilkaKing Edward, Part X. Altmerowie uznają ją za małżonkę Auri-Ela, utożsamiana z Nirem w Anuadzie, żeńskim pierwiastkiem kosmosu, nazywana przez to rodzicielką stworzenia, towarzyszy jej pomniejsze bóstwo o imieniu RaenKing Edward, Part X, oraz jest tą która wzniosła Arkaya ze śmiertelnika do majestatu boskiegoArk'ay, the God of Birth and Death – Mimofon. W Khajiickiej tradycji jedyną różnicą jest, iż jest ona kochanką, a nie żoną Alkosha. W panteonie Ośmiu Bóstw jest uważana za to za boginię matkę Cesarskich i małżonkę Akatosha, odpowiadając za miłość, współczucie i patronującą małżeństwom. Świątynie jej poświęcone noszą miana Łask Mary, a zakonem rycerskim jej poświęconym są Marańscy Rycerze. W jej szkołach naucza się łucznictwa i jak efektywnie się bić, etyki i cwaniactwa, iluzji oraz przywracania, języka Nimf oraz Daedr, a także medycyny. Aedryczne artefakty Zbroja Krzyżowca Nieznanym jest czy Mara stworzyła albo kirys, albo nagolenniki stanowiące zbroję Pelinala Białorękiego, w której to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Bezdenny Dzban Stworzone przez Marę naczynie, Bezdenny Dzban zawiera w sobie niekończące się źródło wody, sprawiając że nigdy nie pozostaje pusty. Dzban pozostawiony nieprzechylonym nie produkuje żadnej wody, jednak wystarczy sprawić, że tafla wody przechyli się poza wylew by woda zaczęła się wytwarzać w formie niekończącego się strumienia. Podług legendy o Garridanie Stalrousie, rycerzu, możnowładcy Farmantle Glens, którego pola trapiła susza i nieurodzaj. Opłacał on każdego kto mógł mu zaproponować jakikolwiek pomysł na zaradzeniu problemowi, dopóki nie, podczas modlitwy do Mary, pojawił się uczony z informacją o istnieniu poświęconego tej bogini Dzbana zapewniającego niewyczerpane zasoby wody. Garridan odnalazł Dzban, lecz gdy tylko wziął go w swe ramiona pojawił się strażnik kielicha, atronach mrozu, w walce z nim rycerz już niemalże konał, lecz bestia uderzyła w dzban przewracając go, a walczących zalała powódź zamarzającej wody. Moc Dzbana połączona z chłodem atronacha spowodowała że zaczęło zamarzać samo powietrze wokół tej scenerii. Mara w akcie zadośćuczynienia szlachetnemu rycerzowi, w momencie jego śmierci spuściła deszcz na ziemie rycerza i sprawiła, że roślinność rosła tam jakby nie było nigdy tam suszyUpadek Rycerza. Do dziś przetrwała zamrożona w czasie scena walki Stalrousa z atronachem, a razem z nimi zamrożony przewrócony Dzban. Galeria Mara (Skyrim).png|Posąg Mary z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Posąg Mary (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg Mary z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Ama Nin (Morrowind).jpg|Mara pod postacią Amy Nin z gry The ELder Scrollls III: Morrowind Płaskorzeźba wilk (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Pełna płaskorzeźba portretująca Marę z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Frostfire Glade (Oblivion).jpg|Rycerz Garridan Stalrous zamrożony w walce z atronachem mrozu, przez powódź lodu z Bezdennego Dzbana Mary z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kapliczka Mary (Skyrim).png|Kapliczka Mary z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Witraż symbol Mary (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Mary z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Benevolence of Mara (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Mary z szyldu Łaski Mary z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Ciekawostki * Imię Mary zostało skomponowane by uczcić beta testerkę gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Marilyn Wassermann. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Mara (Göttin) en:Mara es:Mara fr:Mara it:Mara pt:Mara ru:Мара uk:Мара Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Altmerów Kategoria:Panteon Bosmerów Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów Kategoria:Panteon Nordów